pokemon_talkfandomcom-20200214-history
Eeveelution Brothers
Eeveelution Brothers '''are common guests of Pokémon Talk. They appear in one episode every season. It is a group of Pokémon evolving from Eevee (Eeveelutions), however, Eevee itself isn't allowed to join the group. Jolteon '''Jolteon '''is an Electric-type Eeveelution. He is too energetic and doesn't care about others that much. He is well-known for busting into Pokémon Talk studio when he's not supposed to. He thinks he is the leader of the group. He appeared in Episodes 5, 19, 29, 38 and in the Christmas Musical Special where he was singing with the other Eeveelutions. Jolteon's quotes "Hi everyone, it's a pleasure to be here on your show today." (when he busts into the studio) "Son of a... Bisharp!" (Episode 38) Leafeon '''Leafeon is one of the "normal" members. He tries to hold Jolteon back but he never really succeeds in it. He can drive like most of the Eeveelutions. His leaf got ruptured, therefore he has a new hairstyle - "thread-detatched". He also chews with his mouth open. He appeared in Episodes 5, 19, 29, 38 and in the Christmas Musical Special where he was singing with the other Eeveelutions. Umbreon Umbreon is the most crazy member. He is said to act this way after staring at the moon too much. However, he runs the successful casino chain Blackyjack (a play on blackjack and his japanese name; Blacky). In turn, he was acgnowledged by Jolteon to be a compitant buisnessman benath his crazy exterior. He was living in the attic of Bulbasaur and Squirtle's studio during season 3. He can drive, although he only has a learner's permit. His nemesis are the Floor Tentacles, which try to drown him everytime he is in the studio. The 'floor tentacles' were most likely the shag carpet in the original studio, since they resemble tentacles. In Episode 46, he was wearing a costume of Bulbasaur. He appeared in Episodes 5, 19, 29, 38, 41, 46 and in the Christmas Musical Special where he was singing with the other Eeveelutions. Umbreon's quotes "Moist" (Episode 5) "The Floor Tentacles are drowning me!" (Episode 19) "You'll never catch me, Floor Tentacles! Or my name isn't Captain Aloof!" (Episode 29) "There is a speed limit and we will be following it!" (Episode 38) "Floor tentacles, lendeth me thy power to destroy!!" (Episode 38) Sylveon Sylveon is the most intelligent of the group. He only joins them because Leafeon asks him to do it. He can drive, but doesn't use his turn signal. He appeared in Episodes 19, 29, 38 and in the Christmas Musical Special where he was singing with the other Eeveelutions. Glaceon Glaceon wasn't wanted in the group but in Episode 29 him and Jolteon sorted all out and he joined the group. He is a nice guy which can drive. He was on a polar expedition during Episode 38. He appeared in Episode 29 and in the Christmas Musical Special where he was singing with the other Eeveelutions. Flareon Flareon is the boring member of the team. He joins in Episode 38. It is not known if he can drive or not. He once ate a Tide pod. He admits his moveset was limited in previous generations. He appeared in Episode 38. Vaporeon Vaporeon was orginally Eevee and first appeared in Episode 42. He said that he asked to join the Eeveelution brothers, but he couldn't since he hadn't evolved. He returned it Episode 49 where he had evolved. He then explained in flashback the Jolteon had invited him to discuss being an intern, but when Eevee went to leave he fell victim to a prank set up by Jolteon intended for Flareon. Jolteon thought he put a bucket of water above the door, but it was actually a bucket of water stones, thus forcing Eevee to evolve into Vaporeon. Jolteon then arrived on the show and asked him to join the Eeveelution brothers. He appeared in episodes 42 (as Eevee) and 49 (as Vaporeon)